Got Your Back
by LadyWallace
Summary: Sam and Dean sneak off to have some fun, but when an accident happens, Sam has to step up and save his big brother. TeenChesters, Drowned!Dean Dean is 16 Sam is 12


**This is just a little oneshot I wrote up the other night that popped into my head. I was rather happy with it, so I decided to post it. I do love me some Teenchesters ;) It's pretty much just brother fluff and Sam saving Dean (again). Sam's 12 and Dean is 16 I hope you all like this!**

Got Your Back

A Supernatural Fanfic

"Are you sure we should do this, Dean?" Sam asked for about he tenth time, making Dean roll his eyes as he locked up the motel room door. He turned on his little brother and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

"Yeah, Sammy, it's fine, all right? We're just going to go have a little fun. Dad will never know the difference; he's not going to be back for another couple days. All the kids around here go to the lake to hang out. Come on, it's too hot for anything else."

Sam had to agree, though reluctantly. He just didn't feel that it was a good idea for some reason. Not that he minded sneaking out even though their dad always told them to stay put when he was off hunting, but it was summer and painfully hot, and he and Dean had had as much as they could handle of sitting in a small motel room and watching bad television. It wasn't so bad during school season, but right now they had nothing to do.

"Fine, Dean," he said, and offered a small smile.

Dean grinned and punched his shoulder lightly. "Aren't I always right, little bro? Come on and have some fun, Sammy! Just a swim, no harm done!"

"I know," Sam said. "Hey, can we get ice cream when we're done?"

Dean laughed, but turned to ruffle Sam's hair. "Yeah, dude. I think we can do that."

Sam smiled and followed him as they hurried through the town, panting from the heat, sweat already dripping from them so that they were nearly soaked before getting into the water. Sam had to admit that seeing the shining lake ahead of them on the outskirts of town was a very welcoming sight. Dean clapped him on the shoulder and was already stripping off his clothes.

"Come on, Sam, what are you waiting for?"

They didn't have swim trunks so they just stripped to their boxers and dove into the cool, refreshing water. Sam couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as he dove under and floated back up, lying on his back. Dean tackled him and dunked his head under, making Sam come up spluttering with his longish hair covering his eyes.

"Come on, dude!" Dean called. "Let's see who's the fastest swimmer!"

They raced and splashed and dove, causing a horrible ruckus. Sam forgot any misgivings he had previously had about coming to the lake, and couldn't believe he had been reluctant to do so. It was the perfect thing to do on a hot summer's day. He was rather surprised there weren't any other kids down there, but it was still only a little after noon so maybe they would come later.

After nearly an hour of playing in the water, they went back to shore and lay down in the grass to let the sun dry them. Dean glanced over at Sam and smirked.

"Having a good time, Sammy?" He kicked his ankle as Sam smiled back and nodded. "And you were the one who didn't want to go."

"Shut up, jerk," Sam said, kicking him back. Dean retaliated by digging his fingers into Sam's side and grinning as his little brother jerked away in loud protest.

"Stop squirming, bitch." He continued to smile at Sam who gave him a roll of the eyes as Dean sat up. Sam stayed lying on the beach while Dean explored around the lake. He was enjoying the feeling of the hot sun on his skin, even if he burned later because of it. He closed his eyes and considered napping, when he heard Dean call him from farther away.

"Hey Sam, check this out!"

Sam sat up and looked over to see his brother standing a ways off from where they were on some rocks that went up to form a sort of overhang on the one side of the lake.

"Wanna do some cliff diving?" Dean called to him.

"No," Sam said. "It's probably too shallow, be careful!"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks grandma," Dean snorted at him, climbing up the rocks. Sam stood up, watching Dean, not liking the precarious position he was in.

"Dean, I don't think…" Sam was about to say, when Dean turned back around to look at him.

"Sam, seriously, I'm fine!" he called, then turned back around. But as he reached for the next handhold, his foot slipped and he smashed against the rocks before he fell into the water with a strangled cry.

"Dean!" Sam was on his feet immediately, rushing to the lake again. He half expected Dean to come up cursing and yelling at him for worrying, but the seconds went by and he didn't resurface. Sam was up to his hips in the lake, still calling out to his brother.

"Dean, come on!" He was panicking and he couldn't allow himself to. He tried to remember the training his dad and even Dean himself had given him. He took several deep breaths to calm himself and then dove into the water, swimming over to find his brother.

When he got to the spot Dean disappeared, he took a deep breath and dove under, searching half blindly through the water that was a lot deeper than he thought. The rock outcropping made it dark underwater and he could just barely make out shapes in the dimness. He had to go by feel more than anything.

His hands scraped against rock and then finally, finally, against flesh. He scrambled at it, and got a firm grip on Dean's arm, pulling on it and using the rocks to push them both to the surface again. Sam broke the water with a gasp and hauled Dean's head up onto his shoulder, struggling to keep both their heads above the water, Dean's weight pulling him back down.

"Dean?" he asked breathlessly. His brother was a dead weight in his arms. He struggled to keep his grip around Dean's slippery torso. Dean hadn't gasped out a breath when they came up, and Sam realized with the panic settling in again far too quickly, that he wasn't breathing at all.

"No, Dean, come on!" he cried, starting to make his way back to shore. He gripped Dean under the arms and pulled him, trying to keep his head above water in case he decided he was going to breathe after all. Sam finally felt the sandy bottom of the lake under his feet and he dug his heels in, grunting as he hauled Dean up from the water as fast as he could, dragging him until he was laying on dry ground, then fell to his knees beside him, putting a hand over his mouth and nose to feel for breaths. A sob choked out of his throat as he felt nothing.

"Dean, come on!" he cried, his fingers fumbling for the pulse at his throat, making sure he was even still alive.

A faint pulse beat under his fingers and he gave a sob of relief, taking in the blood that dripped down the side of Dean's face from just under his hairline. He must have been knocked cold against the rocks. His shoulder and knee on the same side were also pretty torn up. But Sam couldn't think of that right now. He still wasn't breathing, what did he have to do? Not panic for one. His dad had taught them CPR, he only hoped he could remember how to do it properly now when it really mattered.

"Okay, Dean, I'm sorry about this. I know you'll never let me live this down," he muttered before he bent over his brother and plugged his nose, breathing all he had in his lungs into Dean. Then he clasped his hands on Dean's chest, just under the amulet he had given him and did what he hoped were the proper number of compressions before another breath.

"Come on, Dean," he whispered again, over and over, trying to keep his emotions in control, telling himself that it was water and not tears running down his cheeks.

He gave Dean a fourth breath, and started compressions again. On the third one, Dean suddenly jerked under him and gave a deep wracking cough, bringing up what looked like half the lake. Sam helped him roll onto his side and slapped his back until he had gotten everything out of his lungs.

Dean finished and sprawled limply on his back, eyes closed, breathing shakily and still coughing on occasion. Sam sat and just looked at him for a second before he flew into a rage and hit Dean in the arm hard. Dean startled, his eyes flying open.

"Wha—" he couldn't get more out before Sam started yelling.

"Why did you do that to me?" Sam shouted, his fists clenching, not even trying to stop the tears streaming down his face now. "I told you to be careful! Why didn't you listen? I almost lost you!" He was shaking so hard he could hardly breath, and he curled up with his arms around his knees, shoulders shaking with frightened sobs.

Dean leveled himself up on an elbow and touched Sam's shoulder. "Sammy, hey…"

Sam instantly threw his arms around Dean and cried on his neck. Dean wrapped Sam in a tight hug and pressed his cheek against Sam's wet head.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," he whispered, several tears leaking from his own eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Sam sniffled, and pulled back to look at Dean, trying to put on an angry expression but he mostly just looked relieved now. "You had better be!" he said firmly, punching Dean half-heartedly in the shoulder. "You owe me. I saved your ass!"

"Yeah, you did," Dean smiled wryly, and brushed some of the hair away from Sam's face. "Thanks, Sammy."

"You owe me ten ice creams," Sam said, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand and sniffing.

"Twenty," Dean corrected, and winced as he pressed his fingers to his head. "Let's head back so I can take care of this, okay? We can stop at the mini mart on the corner and get a quart of ice cream. Any kind you want."

"Are you good?" Sam asked as they gathered their clothes and pulled them on again, even though they were still damp. Dean was swaying slightly and Sam wrapped an arm firmly around his waist.

Dean smiled fondly and draped a resigned arm over his little brother's shoulders. "Yeah, I'm good."

They walked like that back to town, and Sam didn't even comment on the fact that Dean leaned a little more heavily on him the farther they went. They picked up the ice cream and were glad to get back to their room. Sam set the ice cream on the table and went to help Dean sit on the couch.

"I'll help you see to your head. Your knee and shoulder were pretty nasty too," Sam said.

Dean shook his head. "Let me get changed first, I'm still wet. Besides," he pulled a face. "I need to go find some mouthwash. I had Sammy lips on me."

Sam choked back a laugh. He had been waiting for that one, but it hadn't been as bad as he had expected. He shuddered involuntarily as the picture of Dean lying there still and not breathing once again flashed through his mind. He startled slightly as Dean's hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up into his older brother's concerned eyes.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked gently.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

Dean smiled and squeezed his shoulder and Sam knew that was another thank you. He changed while Dean took a quick shower and then helped him patch up his scrapes. After that, they sat on the couch, shoulder to shoulder with two spoons and the carton of ice cream between them, watching bad daytime television.

"I guess this isn't so bad after all," Dean said with a laugh, turning to Sam.

"Maybe next time you should listen to me," Sam replied.

"Yeah right," Dean scoffed, then the next second leaned over to give Sam a one-armed hug. "You know I have the most awesome little brother ever, right?"

"Of course, Dean," Sam told him, copying his brother's smirk as he took an extra big bite of ice cream.

Dean laughed. "Oh you are a funny one, aren't you."

"I learned from the best," Sam retorted. "My jerk big brother."

"Bitch," Dean said affectionately, tugging on Sam's hair.

Sam smiled and sat back on the couch, simply thankful that he was even able to have this moment. Dean might think it was his job to protect Sam all the time, but Sam also secretly knew it was his job to protect Dean too. Even if neither of them would ever admit it, Sam knew that no matter what, he would always have Dean's back.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this, I did write another Teenchester story called "Monster Calling" which is a multi-chapter fic. I've also got a couple other one shots that I might post up once I work on them a little more. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
